As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., protection of management and control traffic via wireless links are critical to ensure the security of wireless environments. Without such protection, wireless communication networks may be susceptible to security threats such as denial of service, forgery attacks, and/or transmission of unauthenticated messages to disconnect authenticated users from respective networks. For example, a rouge device may impersonate authentication credentials of a legitimate device (e.g., a media access control (MAC) address). Thus, authentication of management and control traffic via wireless links may provide data integrity and data confidentiality for wireless environments.